


i think i’ve made my choice

by daisiesghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But you won’t let him, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur just wants to fulfill his goal, author can’t tag, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesghost/pseuds/daisiesghost
Summary: we all know how wilbur died. driven to insanity, blowing up the home he built square by square, then stabbed to death by his own father. but what if it wasn’t phil who found him in that final control room? what would have gone differently?this is based off of characters, not actual people. however, if any creators want this taken down, all versions will be erased.title  from wilbur soot's song saline solution.please do not repost without my permission.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. treating my memory of you like a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback to the beginning. 
> 
> title from wilbur soot's since i saw vienna.

“well, i heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate.."

you remembered the anthem. you had fought in the wars, alongside your fellow friends. tommy had gotten on your nerves, tubbo made you flower crowns and got into your way. and wilbur. he had led like no other. he didn’t know, and you really didn’t either- or at least, you didn’t wanna admit it- but you had fallen in love with him.

that fateful day when you ventured into the dream smp, and found a small cluster of structures, a place they had named "l'manburg". tommy had spotted you, and his eyes lit up, as he ran to tell wilbur. 

"wilbur, wilbur! i've got very good news: i found a woman. and she's british." 

wilbur had gotten so excited. he had invited you into his dru- hot dog van. he showed you around l'manburg. you became an important figure in all of the citizens lives. then the wars came. 

eret's betrayal hit you the hardest. they had been one of your best friends. you told each other everything- or so you thought. once you had stopped crying over the traitor, you had swore to hit back the harder than anyone had ever seen. after all, in this world, there's only one universal language- and it's violence.

fighting alongside your friends was bittersweet. you had been anti-violence for your entire life, after all, you had been the one who pushed the most for the "no armor, no weapons" rule. until your promise of vengeance. the way you fought terrified your friends. they had never seen this side of you. you took out quackity with two hits the first time you stepped into battle. in the time spent in wait between battles, you were quiet and zoned out. the only person who could bring you out of your trance was wilbur. a light hand on your back. a few soft words. his presence alone comforted you.

you did everything you could to help wilbur and tommy win the election. you spent days upon days mending friendships and gaining endorsements. you tried everything you could.

the day you lost l'manburg. the day that schlatt exiled tommy and wilbur. that was the day you broke. you took one of schlatt's canon lives. nearly took one of quackity's, too. and then you left. you took care of tommy and wilbur- the immature bastards they were, stopped them from killing each other. you helped techno build the potato farm- made him go to bed when he just about passed out from exhaustion. you worked solely off of adrenaline, mainly. every day was spent on autopilot.

when wilbur decided to be a villian, you didn't know how to feel. eventually, you agreed with him. if being bad was the one thing we were good at, then why not be the baddest of them all? schlatt had taken everything from you. you had nothing to lose and neither did wilbur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then. this was intense. i'll try to post chapters as often as possible. i've got big plans for this fic. try to spot the mutiple different references in this chapter, i dare you ;) 
> 
> (that was a joke, there's only like, two)


	2. now i break against the dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to present day. 
> 
> title from wilbur soot's song losing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content wanting for a slight mention of self hatred and spiraling thoughts.

"wilbur? wil, where are you?"

wilbur frowned and looked up from the river at the soft voice trailing through the forest. you barely talked anymore, so hearing your voice was a surprise to him.

"i'm over here." he called out, cautiously. his face softened up as you emerged from the forest, holding two mugs of tea. you held one up. 

"figured you might want one to warm you up. you've been out here an awful long time." you offered.

had he? wilbur looked up to the sky. damn. it was almost nightfall. he silently cursed, as he took a mug from your hands. he had planned to get a bunch of things done, but instead he ended up zoned out staring at the river.

_he was such an idiot. what was wrong with him? spending a full day staring at running water? so pathetic._

he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. he didn’t wanna do this in front of you. he’d deal with it later. wil didn’t want to scare you. 

you looked over at wilbur, concerned thoughts racing as he went silent, face screwed up. you kneeled in front of him, tugging on the hem of the tall boy’s shirt, trying to get his attention. 

he looked down at you, the haze over his eyes clearing as he realized what was going on. he pulled you up, running a hand through his curls. 

"wilbur? you okay?”

“just fine. don’t worry about me.” wilbur muttered.

“are you sure? you seemed to be pretty far into your head just now.” you spoke softly, your voice thick with concern. 

“i said i’m _fine._ ” he repeated, voice rising a bit. 

“wil, please. i know something’s wrong. please talk to me.” 

“it doesn’t matter. leave me alone.” he yelled loudly, clearly frustrated. 

you flinched violently. you being a half-piglin made your hearing 100x amplified, so the loud noise the man made had hurt your ears. you also hadn’t had the best past, not liking yells because yelling usually meant something bad was coming. 

you opened your mouth to respond, to say anything to help calm your best friend down, but decided against it a moment later, not wanting to further anger the british man in front of you. 

wilbur realized what he had done a moment too late. you could see the waves of guilt wrack his face, as he moved closer to you to try to comfort you. 

you moved away from him, not wanting his comfort just yet. his head hung low as he accepted your wish, guilt still plaguing his body. 

you two walked back to pogtopia in silence, hands on netherite swords just in case any mobs dared to approach.

that night should have been your first warning.

***

“he raised his voice at me. he never does that.” 

you were sitting next to the hearth late that night on a soft fur rug, curled into the side of a tall piglin, one with a monotone voice and a long braid of pink hair cascading down his back. 

“i don’t know what it could’ve been. even growing up, during those panic attacks he used to get all the time, he never yelled. it’s even more confusing that he lashed out at you. you’re literally the only one who he treats like glass.” technoblade responded, one hand carding through your hair, the other holding a now-forgotten book. 

you had been scared out of your wits after you got back to pogtopia. wilbur had abruptly turned and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him, the noise echoing throughout the stone walls. 

techno had heard the noise, hundreds of feet below in the ravine. he walked briskly up the ramp, trying to find the cause of the noise, but instead finding you, almost in tears, frustrated and confused at wilbur’s actions. 

your brother-figure sighed and slipped a ribbon into his book, setting it down next to him, and pulling you closer. all he wanted to do was protect you, and that’s what wilbur was supposed to do too. he was angry at wilbur for scaring you and making you upset. but he was worried about the man, too. this wasn’t like him. techno would have to talk to his brother, see what’s going on in that never-stopping mind of his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help, i had to go watch all of wilbur's old dsmp streams to write this fic because of my shit memory. also, much love to the dsmp wiki writers. there's so much info on there and i'd never be able to do it.
> 
> anyway, i’m a huge sucker for protective older brother! technoblade.  
> enjoy the fluff while it lasts, because angst is coming soon.


End file.
